TDragon195
TDragon195, or Terrence Silva, is a fanfiction author known for writing stories involving crossovers between various medias, mostly animated series, movies, or video games. He is known to be the author of the Majestic Guardians ''series. His story involve either his favorite characters banding together to fight evil, or fanmakes of films. His stories are mostly of Fantasy genre. Concerning the themes of his fanfics, they mostly concern Dragons, due to the author's fondness of them. He has his own heroic fictional alter ego of the same name, which he mostly use in his stories, either as a protagonist of his fanmakes or his original fanfics. He published his first fanfic in August 26th, 2010, which is his fanmake ''Starfirelan- a fanmake of a Disney animated film, Mulan. He later made a series crossover fanfic, Twilight Heroes, which involves original plot, telling the tale of his OC alter ego and his struggle fighting evil with his fellow allies consisting of cartoon or video game characters, or the fictionalized version of other fanfiction authors. Twilight Heroes also explains Terrence's struggle in dealing with his life as an orphan who lost his parents at the hands of his treacherous brother, Alister Silva. Terrence also had to strive to control his power as the Dragon Halfa. The story comes in series, and uses cultural references from animated films, mostly Disney or Dreamworks. These elements would later be used in his Majestic Guardians stories. His fanfics also has his fictional alter ego romantically involved with Katara, a ficitional character from a Nickelodeon animated series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. This pairing is fundamentally used not only in ''his stories, but crossover stories written by authors like Batthan. On May 30, 2011, TDragon195 officially published the first chapter of ''Majestic Guardians. And it became popular among his fellow fanfiction authors. Unlike the format of Twilight Heroes, which was written as chapters, Majestic Guardians series was written in an Episode format, making it like a TV series. Like his previous fanfics, it involves his fanfiction alter ego as the protagonist and leader of the hero team consisting of his favorite characters like Katara, Joey Wheeler (from the Yu-Gi-Oh series), Fabia Sheen (from Bakugan), Starfire (from Teen Titans), Darkrai (from Pokemon), and many others. The series concern Terrence and his team going on various adventures, fighting evil and gaining allies and protecting the fictional kingdom of Edenia, the land in which is lorded by Sirius Black (from the Harry Potter series) and Tsunade (from Naruto) and where Terrence reigned as prince. Like many of his fanfics, the story also makes use of fanfiction authors' fictionalized selves so they can take part in the action. The series later spawned a sequel series, Majestic Guardians X, which goes deeper to his Original Character's origin and expand the fictional world. In the sequel series, it was revealed that Terrence had a corrupted ancestor, Tajor Silva, who is the first Dragon Halfa and the leader of a dark guild, The Eight Lords of Darkness. After Tajor's demise, Terrence was coronated as ruler of Edenia. The'' Majestic Guardians ''series spawned up to 13 "Movies", which are extended stories lasting up to seven chapters. During the working of his projects, TDragon195 would collaborate with authors Batthan, GabetheSaiyan (who rarely contacted him) or JDS916GUY. After the series' end, TDragon195 started new projects. Initially he wanted to do Cosmatic Crime Fighters. ''But he posponed the series later on and focused on a new series called ''Fearless Slayers ''and ''Neo Crusaders, the latter's currently being the focus. Category:Authors Category:Concepts